


Take It

by PrentissPoppet



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Derading, Edging, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrentissPoppet/pseuds/PrentissPoppet
Summary: Elle left the FBI and spends time with her girlfriend. Smut, smut, smut.
Relationships: Elle Greenaway/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Jemily :)





	Take It

**Contains: Edging, Degrading, Overstimulation.**

After Elle left the FBI she had more time to spend with her girlfriend. They had been together for 3 years, two of which were while she was with the BAU. They were a hard two years that required a lot of communication but they managed to pull through.

She hadn't told anyone about their relationship incase an unsub tried to hurt her girlfriend. Leaving the FBI was the best decision Elle ever made.

During her time as a Supervisory Special Agent, she had been wise enough to put a lot of her money into her savings account to use later so she only had a part time job at the local coffee shop for the time being.

The hours were good and she could spend time with her gorgeous girl. That was the most important thing to Elle, spending time with her loved ones.

* * *

On this particular day, Elle's shift finished half an hour early. When she entered their shared apartment she was expecting to hear the TV on and for her girlfriend to be under a blanket on the couch.

What she walked in to was a silent apartment and no girlfriend in sight. That was odd.

"Baby? Are you home?" No response.

Her years as a profiler helped her stay calm and to make sure she checked all over the apartment before calling someone for help.

There was nobody in the kitchen, or the living room. The bathroom was empty too. Elle crept to the bedroom and listened for a second.

She could hear a quiet buzz and gentle moans. Ahh. Her girlfriend was having fun without her. She stood by the door to listen.

"Elle, please. Fuck me. Please". She was begging for Elle even though she was alone with a bullet vibrator and that was Elle's cue to step into the room.

She opened the door slowly to ensure sure she didn't make a noise that would disturb her girlfriend. She was lying on the bed naked with her legs spread wide open and the vibrator against her clit. When Elle was happy that Y/N hadn't noticed her, she started to tiptoe to the bed.

Elle watched as Y/N's orgasm built up. She listened to the whimpers and soft moans and waited for the hitch in breath when her girlfriend was about to come.

The moment she heard Y/N's breath hitch she snatched the vibrator away to edge her. She watched Y/N's eyes shoot open and when she was happy that she was the focus of the girl's attention, Elle turned off the vibrator, opened her mouth and started to suck on it.

That sent a new wave of arousal through Y/N's body. She was already wet but that made her arousal increase. Her hips bucked up in response but she refrained from reaching out to touch Elle like the good girl she was.

"Oh, my sweet girl. Do you want me to touch you?" Elle's pout was fake and her voice had gained a teasing lilt.

"Please touch me Elle. I was so close and you took it away from me. I need it. Please?" Elle moved the vibrator to hold over Y/N's clit but she didn't turn it on.

"I want to hear you beg me baby. How badly do you want me to touch you?" Her head cocked to the side and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to admire the sight in front of her.

"I've been needing you to touch me all day Elle. I woke up horny and alone. I need you to make me cum. Please Elle. Please". While the begging was pretty, Elle still wasn't convinced.

"You needed me to fuck you baby? Really? You couldn't wait another half an hour for me? Damn. We could have had so much fun if you had told me you were desperate for me. Instead you decided to be a selfish bitch who wanted to cum on a little device instead of my tongue. Fucking hell. You could have had my mouth and fingers but you couldn't wait". Elle clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes like she was annoyed.

"Please Elle. Please make me cum. My pussy aches now". That statement caused Elle to shoot her eyes back to the beauty in front of her.

"Here's what's going to happen sweet girl. You're going to lie there and I'm going to eat your pussy. Okay? Can you tell me your safeword now in case you want to use it?" The moan Y/N let out was embarrassingly loud.

"Mmmm. Yes please Elle. My safeword is 'red' and if I say it, you'll stop".

"Good girl. You need to tell me when you're going to cum or I won't be happy".

"I will". At the confirmation Elle received, she moved the vibrator away and lay on her stomach with her head between Y/N's thighs.

She looked up and made eye contact as her breath blew lightly over her clit, teasingly.

While still looking into Y/N's eyes, Elle swiped her tongue from the bottom of her pussy and up to Y/N's clit. She swirled her tongue around it making Y/N's eyes flutter closed.

She sucked Y/N's clit into her mouth and her girlfriend's head fell back onto the pillows with a soft thud.

"You feel so good Elle. Please baby, faster. I need to cum. Please". Elle slowed down instead of complying with the request and gently flicked her tongue over Y/N's clit. She pulled away and rested her cheek on one of her girlfriend's thighs.

"No. You need to beg me before I even think about letting you cum". She started sucking small hickies into the skin of perfect thighs.

"Please let me cum Elle. Please? I'm so desperate. Please". Elle sunk her teeth into the skin she was just sucking and Y/N hissed.

"You are so desperate. You're a little slut. It's almost like I haven't been pleasuring you baby. That's not true though is it? You've had an orgasm every night this week and you still can't get enough". Y/N whined but didn't say anything.

"No words sweetie? That's a shame. I'll just stop". Elle's lips moved away.

"Wait. Elle, please. I know I'm spoiled. You treat me so well. I've just been thinking about you all day. Please just let me cum". Her voice was sounding breathy now from panting and trying to keep her arousal at bay.

"Okay. You can cum when I say so my love, okay?" Y/N nodded.

"Yes! Thank you Elle".

Elle pulled Y/N's clit between her lips and at the same time she thrust her middle finger into her pussy.

"Yes, Elle. Feels so good". A second finger easily joined Elle's first in Y/N's pussy.

Y/N's moans got louder when Elle looked up at her through her eyelashes.

"I'm going to cum". Right as she was about to fall over the edge, Elle stopped all movement and pulled away.

"No you aren't. I don't think you deserve to cum yet". The whines and curses that fell from Y/N's lips made Elle chuckle.

"Elle. Please. I'm so wet". She pouted hoping Elle would cave in.

"That pout won't work on me today. I'm going to bring the vibrator back. You can cum from that or not at all, got it?"

"Yes, thank you. Thank you".

"You're welcome baby. You don't need permission to cum". Elle's lips moved to pepper kisses over Y/N's thighs.

Elle turned the vibrator on low and held it against Y/N's clit. The moans she let out made Elle happy. She turned the setting up and pressed it more firmly on the other girl's clit. Her legs started shaking and she came with a shout of Elle's name.

Being the sadist she could be, Elle kept the vibrator on her girlfriend's clit.

"No. Elle, it's too much. I can't". Y/N's hips tried to squirm away from the overstimulation Elle was providing but she was being pinned down by Elle's other decievingly strong hand.

"You have your safeword if it's really too much baby. Do you want to use it?"

She sighed. "No. I don't".

"Good girl. You begged me to let you cum and now that I have you're being an ungrateful slut. You can't take what I'm willing to give". Elle tutted in fake annoyance.

"I'm cumming again". Her thighs tightened to keep the vibrator in place as her second orgasm washed through her.

"Please Elle. It's too much. Red". As soon as Y/N had said the safe word Elle moved the vibrator away and turned it off. She scooped her girl up in her arms and held her tight.

"Good girl. You did so well for me. I know I was harsh tonight". A sob came out of Y/N's mouth unexpectedly, so Elle rocked her in her lap. She whispered soft reassurances in her ear and held her close.

"I'm so proud of you baby. Do you think you can stand?" When she nodded, Elle helped the girl to her feet.

"Good. We need to clean you up baby. I'm going to help you to the bathroom so you can pee while I change the bed sheets. Okay?" At Y/N's nod, Elle did as she suggested.

* * *

Once Y/N had used the bathroom and Elle had changed the bedsheets they got into bed. Elle held her girlfriend close against her chest and when she fell asleep Elle basked in the feeling of comfort. She was grateful for the life she had built in the last few years.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Criminal Minds One-Shot. What did you think? Do you have any requests?


End file.
